A dental model is typically made generatively as a working and control model for preparing a dental prosthesis and comprises a base with a body and model gingiva and model teeth shaped thereon as well as an area in which a model implant of a tooth or a dental group is to be formed.
Such dental models are typically cast from plaster. Therefore, a dental impression is taken from the patient and a model is prepared after taking the impression, this dental model then serving as a working model and control model for preparing the dental prosthesis. The dental model has an empty spot vacancy in the position where the patient is missing one or more teeth. The dental technician must then model a tooth or teeth at this location on the dental model, and this model must then later be positioned in the patient's mouth and secured there.
It is also known that dental models can be created by so-called generative fabrication where digital data is recorded from a patient's mouth so that the shape of the existing dentition together with the gingiva is available in the form of a digital data record. A model is then made generatively according to this digital data record by layering, for example. Here again, there is a gap at the location where the patient is missing a tooth in his mouth, so the dental technical must create a model tooth at this location or a group of model teeth in the dental model thereby generated.
In a second method, gingival masks are traditionally produced on plaster models in a complex manual procedure. This procedure is a disadvantage inasmuch as the entire dental model must be handled by the dental technician when making the model tooth. In fabrication of a model tooth, in particular a model implant of a tooth or a group of teeth, this causes the shaping of this model to be extremely difficult and even inadequate in many cases.